


moon river

by kerrykins



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: English assignment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/pseuds/kerrykins
Summary: it's ya girl kerry, coming in with some regrettably heterosexual nonsense





	moon river

**Author's Note:**

> it's ya girl kerry, coming in with some regrettably heterosexual nonsense

It’s getting very late, Helena thinks to herself. But the woods are warm tonight, as are Demetrius’ arms. Behind them, the last of the sun kisses the hills beneath it, yielding to the incoming twilight. The sky will soon be fading to lavender and silver.

 

Demetrius expertly navigates them through the dark foliage, all while holding Helena close to him. “You’re going to love this,” he says, with an easy smile. Helena believes him. They stop once they reach a clearing with no trees, leaves and twigs crunching under their feet. Helena glances around them, unsure why they’re here. There’s nothing remarkable about it-- just a patch of wild grass amid a forest.

 

“Follow me,” Demetrius instructs, letting go of her arm. Helena follows, a little curious if not confused. As they walk she can hear the sound of water running, and stops in her tracks.

 

“That’s just the river,” he assures her. “You needn’t be afraid.” Demetrius’ hand gives hers a comforting squeeze.

 

Helena nods and takes a tentative step forward. Then she sees it, and her breath catches.

 

A river runs along the ground, sloshing over polished stones, stretching on for miles. The creeping moonlight is reflected in the water, ripples of pale yellow.

 

“Wow,” Helena breathes out, clutching a hand to her chest in awe.

 

“I told you,” is Demetrius’ wry response. “It’s really pretty, isn’t it?”

 

Helena allows her gaze to wander, to fully take in everything she’s seeing. The oak tree line the banks of the rivers, as if protecting it from outside forces that dare to disturb the tranquility of the clearing. It reminds her of a river she used to play by as a little girl, before all the cottages were built in the countryside.

 

“I love it,” Helena says reverently, her heart fluttering.

 

Demetrius turns to her, his lips quirked into a charming half-smile.“I’m glad you do.” And he says it with the utmost sincerity, as if he’s glad Helena’s here with him, as if this place is a lovely secret shared between just the two of them.

 

Helena’s face gets warm, and then hot when Demetrius’ hand finds hers again. She glances at him as he stares beyond the horizon, childish wonder on his face as he takes in every bit of the land before him.

 

She smiles to herself, something pleasant tugging at her stomach which she thinks might be love.


End file.
